The Mole
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: Who is your friend? Who is your enemy? Nobody knows; except the Mole...
1. Introduction

**Hi, guys. Sorry I haven't updated at ALL during the past couple months... I've been too busy struggling to get straight A's in college, and I recently just got a job. I've also mostly been too preoccupied with drawing comics in my free time, so I apologize greatly.  
I found these old files and decided to simply repost them, because I know some people enjoyed them, even if they aren't that good.  
I promise that I'll try harder to update some of my other stories... *sigh* **

* * *

"So… where are we again?"

"Oh, this is like, how you say, 'too dark to see'?"

"Uh… I thought this said we could get rich and famous…"

"_WHAT?!_ Keroro you told us this was an urgent secret mission!"

"W-wait, did I say 'rich and famous'? I-I meant 'urgent' and 'secret', kero-kero-kero…"

"KERORO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

"Ku-ku-ku-ku. Fortunately, I've hacked into this system. It's all too simple. But it's _so _simple it's practically _blank- _no information is useful to us in here."

"Is there anything in there that is of any use? Not even a little bit? *munch, munch*"

"Well… someone by the name of Jonathon Cadet, but other than that…"

"Ow! Why is it so dark in here?!"

"Wh-what?! N-Natsumi?!"

"Yeah, it's me. Anyone tell me what the heck this is?"

"Maybe some sort of supernatural phenomenon?"

"Aw, Fuyuki, not that again…"

"No, I think he might be right."

"S-Saburo?!"

"_SABURO?!"_

"Yeah, it's me. Mind if anyone tells me why it's so dark in here?"

"I'm trying to figure that out, ku."

"Oh, Fuyuki, I'm so glad I found you!"

"Hi, Momoka! Wow, would you look it that! It looks like…"

"Look, D! We aren't the only ones here!"

"Now isn't that a relief. As long as we're all here and we know each other…"

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"Oh, give me a frogging break! Garuru?! What the _frog_ are you doing here?!

"I was told to come here on an urgent mission…"

"Aha, so it wasn't just us…"

"Pu-pu-pu! Exactly. I'm trying to find out-"

"Oh, dear, the annoying little brat is here… Ku-ku-ku-ku~"

"Ugh! Just you wait, old man! I'll figure everything out before you do!"

"Hey, Master Tamama!"

"UGH NOT YOU!"

"If you're here… th-then that means Pururu-!"

"Yup! I'm right here too!"

"I'm here as well…"

"….Oh…. Yeah…. That…. That one guy, right….?"

"You've got to be kidding me! You still have no idea who I am?!"

"Okay, I think that's enough of that!"

The lights snapped on brightly, making the two platoons and set of humans wince.

A young, brown haired man stood in the middle ground, his hands set on his hips. "Hi, everyone!"

"Who the heck are you?" Giroro asked, blinking his eyes under the straining light. He pulled one of his hands over his eyes. "Why the frog are we all here?"

"I'm-"

"You are Jonathon Cadet, am I correct? Ku-ku-ku!"

"OOH! I was just about to say that!" Tororo protested, folding his arms irritably.

"Call me Johnny, please," He said with a small smile. "But yes, I am Johnny Cadet. And I will be the host of the show-"

"What show?" Keroro questioned, wrinkling his nose. "You aren't talking about Sgt Frog-?"

"Sgt _what_?" Garuru gave him an odd look.

"Oh, no," Johnny waved his hands dismissively. "I'm not good enough for that. Besides, the Narrator beat me to it."

"So what show are you talking about?" Pururu inquired.

"The Mole!" Johnny explained. "It's a show of true deception and dishonest trust, friendly enemies and false friendships…"

"Just spit it out already!" Momoka snapped.

"S-sorry," He backed off a bit. "Just hold on for a moment. The Mole is a reality show in which everyone plays games for money."

"Money?!" Keroro's eyes expanded so wide. "Like, swimming in dough, kind of money?"

"That's it."

"Big deal," Momoka huffed under her breath.

"Hey, that actually sounds like fun," Fuyuki said cheerfully.

"R-really? Th-then I wanna play too!"

"Not so fast," Natsumi interrupted, frowning with displeasure. "You said we're on TV?"

"Oh, yeah. Intergalactic-wise," Johnny nodded to the camera.

"Y-you mean…"

"Yup. This show isn't a new show, but it hasn't exactly been attempted with Keronians yet," Johnny continued to explain. "So I'm guessing it'll be pretty popular."

"P-popular?!"

"Mmhm."

Johnny yelped slightly and side stepped as soon as a gun was directed to him.

"And why, exactly, would we possibly be interested in an activity like this?" Garuru growled.

"W-w-well, uh…"

"Ten seconds, Pekoponian. I'm an impatient Keronian."

"Y-y-you get to play alongside your brother?"

There was a still, tense silence that followed. The remaining seconds ticked down, everyone just stared, expecting the purple frog to blow Cadet's head to disgusting, messy pieces.

"Alright, I'll play."

"Great," Johnny sighed, his frozen stature immediately relaxing. "Okay."

"And us?" Tororo demanded.

"Well… you guys get to compete against your superiors and possibly prove you're better than them?"

"Can't argue with that," Taruru said, puckering his lips as he reached both arms behind his neck. "Of course, Master Tamama could beat us all, but it still sounds fun to try!"

"You got that right," Tamama scowled viciously.

"I can beat the old man anyday! _Pu-pu-pu!_"

"Ku! Oh, you'd like to believe that, don't you? _Ku-ku-ku-ku!_"

"_I know I can do it! I know, I know, I know!_"

"And I don't mind trying to beat Dororo…" Zoruru said venomously, glaring at the light blue lance corporal.

"Alright…" Dororo said slowly. "Now…. What was your name again?"

"Oh, _COME ON."_

"Just… proceed with the regulations," Garuru said finally.

"Okay," Johnny cleared his throat to recapture everyone's attention. "Listen up! This is The Mole. Like I mentioned before, The Mole is a game in which fifteen of you guys play for money." He waited for a moment, waiting to see if anyone caught that.

"…You say fifteen?"

"Pu-pu-pu! Are you making a pass at either Dororo and Zoruru? For no reason? 'Cuz that's just low."

"Zoruru!" Dororo snapped his fingers. "Now I… wait, no… Sorry, I still have no idea who you are…"

"Leaving Zoruru in his Corner of Woe," Johnny continued, "You may have noticed there are in fact sixteen of you here and present. Only fifteen are you here are playing."

"Wait…" Mois looked confused. "So… what are you…?"

"The Mole is a game of deceptions," Johnny said, smiling almost mischievously. "Your goal is to win as much money as possible. However, one of you here, and you know who you are, has been hired by our production crew to play the role of an undercover agent. This particular agent is _one _of you- and their job is to sabotage your games discreetly, preventing you from winning less, if any, money."

"What?!" Keroro glanced at Giroro and Tamama suspiciously. "Is it one of you?!"

"I-I have no clue!"

"Don't look at me!"

"They are, in fact, just as the title of this game proclaims it, 'The Mole'." Johnny revealed, reveling in the startled stares that each Keronian and Pekoponian gave each other. "You, as the contestants, must find out who exactly the Mole is while playing all these various activities. At the end of each day, you will be given a questionnaire asking simple questions, like, 'what did the Mole eat today?', or, 'is the Mole a Keronian or a Pekoponian'? Or, 'who _is _the Mole'? Whomever answers the most incorrect will go home the following morning."

"Will we be told how many we got _right_?" Keroro asked.

"Nope," Johnny said with a smile, "It's a mystery."

"And.. _how _will we keep track of everything?" Tororo asked. "I don't think I could keep track of what anybody ate."

"And I don't think anyone could keep track of what _you _eat," Kururu grinned. "Ku-ku-ku-ku~!"

Tororo's face immediately turned red. He was about to retort back when Johnny interjected and kept going on.

"You'll be given notebooks with a number on them," Johnny said, answering the chubby tadpole's question. "That will be your special number; keep it in mind." He turned to each individual, and then added, "Of course, there will be times when you just want to… let everything go, so to speak, without letting anyone else hear you. In this game, we also have a Confessional Box where you can admit how you truly feel about the activities you play, the other contestants, or the game in general. Everyone else will hear you-" he waved at the screen, "-but your peers won't. Okay?"

"Confessionals, huh?"

"Yay! So I can bash Giroro anytime I want?" _PUNCH. _"OW! Corporal! What did you do that for?!"

"Games won't start today!" The host said. "The games'll start tomorrow, after everyone's had a good night's sleep."

"So… we all have… rooms?" Giroro asked, blushing, peering at Natsumi for a brief second.

"Yeah, but they're separated by gender."

"_Oh." _Giroro looked mildly disappointed, but relieved when he realized that Saburo couldn't possibly share a room with his crush.

"So, as you will…" Johnny kissed his hand and waved. "Good night everybody!"

"And so begins The Mole." Kururu smirked. "_Ku-ku-ku-ku_~!"

Dororo looked around at everyone. "W-wait… but… no one asked how _I felt _about the idea…"

"We'll just play along, D! It _does _sound like fun!"

"Yeah… I guess you're right… but still…"

"Wait." Giroro stared at the host. "You're Johnny Cadet?"

"Yes I am."

"Author of, 'Dating the Enemy'?"

"Ehehehe, look at the time-"

"_GET BACK OVER HERE AND FACE MY GUNS_,_ COWARD!_"


	2. Day One pt 1

CHAPTER TWO:

Just to point it out, when you see someone's name **bolded** and then the quotes after them are _italicized_, then it means that they're talking in the Confessional box. Or if I personally record them.

Example: **Character: **_Quote. _

* * *

"Rise and shine, everyone!"

The contestants moaned sleepily as they walked inside the large dining room, some rubbing sleep from their eyes, others shooting venomous glares to their handsome host.

"Eat breakfast, you guys," Johnny said, gesturing to the long buffet table. "Dig in."

The dishes clattered together as the Keronians and Pekoponians helped themselves to the breakfast table.

"So while you guys enjoy your meal," Johnny had continued, raising his hand to the large screen that lowered from ceiling. "What I did last night is take the liberty of pulling everyone from their rooms and, as a point of fun, answer the question, 'Are YOU the Mole?'. You guys were given the option to deny or accept the claim. Without further ado…" He pressed a button from a remote control.

* * *

**Johnny**: _Are YOU the Mole? _

* * *

**Keroro**: _Why do I have to answer that? Are you trying to trick me? _

**Johnny**: _For the last time NO. Just say "I'm the Mole" so that we could get this thing over with!_

**Keroro**: _Ohhhh. You're the Mole. _*audible groaning in the background*

* * *

**Giroro**: _*Grunt* Is that some sort of trick question? Of COURSE I'm not the Mole._

* * *

**Natsumi**: _I'm not the Mole! _

* * *

**Garuru**: _I swear on my honor. I am not the Mole. _

* * *

**Taruru**: _Oooh! Is this supposed to be for fun? Well, then, okay! I am the Mole!_

* * *

Koyuki: _I am the Mole! Like that? _

* * *

**Tamama**: _WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU SUSPECT ME OF BEING THE MOLE. TAAAMAAAMAAA-!_

* * *

**Fuyuki**: *_chuckles* No, I'm not the Mole._

* * *

**Tororo**: _Pu-pu-pu! I'm not the Mole. But if you want to hear MY opinion… I think it's the Old Man!_

* * *

**Momoka**: _I am the Mole. Uh… Fuyuki won't hear this, right…?_

* * *

**Dororo**: _I am-_

* * *

**Kururu**: _Yes, I am the Mole. And you'd BETTER watch out…..Ku-ku-ku-ku!_

* * *

**Dororo**: _You didn't even let me-!_

* * *

**Zoruru**: _I- _

* * *

**Mois**: _I'm, like, the Mole! Yup! Beware!_

* * *

**Saburo**: _Okay, sure. I am the Mole. _

* * *

Pururu: _That's for me to know, and you to find out. _

* * *

Everyone stared at the screen in wonder, their forks in mid air. Some dropped their utensils altogether and gave each other wary glances at Johnny continued to smirk at them.

"Well, when you're done, come to the other room next to this one and we'll start our first activity."

* * *

**Keroro**: _Wow. Umm… okay. I'm not going to lie to you; it was a little awkward there for a moment. _

* * *

**Kururu**: _I suspect Mois. No one could possibly be that innocent. KU-ku-ku-ku!_

* * *

"Wait. Where's… Natsumi?" Giroro peered around cautiously for the pink-haired maiden.

"She's probably in the bathroom or something, Giroro. Geez, relax." Keroro leaned back, patting his overstuffed belly. "Wow, that was a good breakfast."

"She's not coming out anywhere…"

"Dude, relax," Keroro told him, lacing his fingers together and putting them behind the back of his neck. "It's all cool. I'm sure she's off wrecking havoc somewhere-"

"Have you seen Chief Medic Pururu?"

Giroro started, and Keroro immediately straightened upon hearing the voice and the name.

"Pururu? What about her?"

Garuru frowned. "She's gone. I assumed she was in her room, but she never came out for breakfast."

"Huh. That's very strange…"

"Everyone done?" Johnny asked, coming inside the dining room. "Come on, guys. If we're going to start today's game, everyone needs to be finished."

"I don't think it's us you have to be worried about," Kururu said smartly, pointing a thumb toward the chubby tadpole a few chairs away from him.

"OOH YOU."

"Anyway!" Johnny swerved over to the table and looked around himself. "You may or may not have noticed, but you're missing two lovely ladies. Right?"

Giroro and Garuru glared at him viciously, and the host backed away a step. "Th-that's today's activity. You have to decide who to look for- and where to find her." He shrugged. "You could either go both ways, or choose one or the other, but know this- you're on a time limit. You have to find one or both in three hours- it's 10:00 am now, so you have until 1:00 pm- if you bring neither here by the appropriate time, then your efforts are lost, and no money will be won in the kitty." He gestured toward the cat-like piggy bank on the screen that once showed their faces earlier. It had a big fat zero in between the bank. "Also! Another thing that I feel I must point out. If you do decide to only bring one of them here, then the other one stuck at wherever they are will be denied exemptions."

"…Exemptions?" Keroro asked slowly. "What's that?"

"An exemption is a free pass to the next level of the game," Johnny explained. "They don't have to take the quiz that night, and they're automatically saved in the morning where the eliminations take place."

"So… whoever doesn't get rescued-"

"Cannot win exemptions. Or, not today, at least."

Giroro and Keroro shared worried glances.

"So. Who's it going to be?"

"N-Natsumi is really scary when she's mad," Keroro muttered, avoiding Garuru's death glance.

"Th-that's true," Tamama stuttered.

"Do you have any idea how scary _Pururu _is?!" Taruru asked in horror.

"While you decide that," Johnny continued, "Also decide who will be going to save them. Only three people can go, so decide the best navigators."

"Navigators?" Keroro asked, eyes gleaming. "Kururu! I got it! You and Tororo can go and use your-"

"Here's the catch," The host interrupted. "You can only use _maps. _Paper maps. The ones that don't require computer navigation. Got it?"

"Great," Keroro muttered.

* * *

**Tororo**: _I can't BELIEVE that stupid Sergeant actually suggested, much less expected, me to go with KURURU. Has he lost his mind?!_

* * *

**Kururu**: _Ku-ku-ku-ku. No. _

* * *

"As for the rest of you," Johnny looked down at the table. "Prepare yourselves for another activity. Alright? Please also keep in mind that this is just the beginning."

* * *

**Giroro**: _HOW DARE HE EVEN TOUCH NATSUMI. If he wasn't a Pekoponian, I swore I would've just- _

* * *

**Garuru**: -_Strangled his neck. _

* * *

"Okay, everyone ready? Good."

* * *

_In the end, Natsumi won the majority vote, much to Garuru's chagrin. He decided to at the very least to lead the investigation, coming along (of course) Giroro, and Fuyuki._

* * *

The rest of the eleven were on an extremely high cliff. They fearfully inched up to look down, and were terrified of the prospect that they could barely see the bottom.

"Wh-why are we up here?" Keroro asked, horrified. "It's s-super high up!"

"Don't worry! It's safe! Mostly." Johnny stood over a pile of hang-gliders, his hands in his pockets. "So! Here's the next challenge." He faced the contestants. "Each of you take a hang-glider and jump. _All of you have to do this. _Each person that jumps, $5,000 will be won in the kitty. Each person that _doesn't_, $5,000 dollars will be taken out. Got it?"

"Y-you expect us to actually _JUMP?!_"

"Yup." He gazed at each one. "So? Who's gonna go first?"

They all stared at him, wide-eyed.

"…What?"

* * *

**Taruru**: _This guy is CRAZY. I should have never agreed to this!_

* * *

"I'll…" Keroro started, stepping forward. "I'll… delegate Dororo to go first."

"Wh-what?!"

"Yeah. You go, buddy. Take one for the team!"

Dororo peeked over. His heart dropped as he imagined himself plunging _painfully _into the hard earth. He gulped.

"I-I dunno, Keroro…"

"Come on! It's as easy as 1-2-_3!"_And with that, Keroro forcefully kicked the Lance Corporal on his rear off of the edge of the cliff.

"D-Dororo!" Koyuki cried out.

"_KEROOOOROOOOOOOOOO YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU JEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRKKKKKK!"_

Dororo's scream faded into the distance, and there was a thick, heavy _THUD _as his body hit the ground. Everyone winced, shuddering at the pain the poor pale blue frog must've felt.

* * *

**Koyuki**: _Poor D…_

* * *

**Saburo**: _That's gonna hurt in the morning…_

* * *

"….Um…. You were supposed to give him the hang-glider first, Keroro…."

"Kero?"

Keroro glanced at the pile of gliders and shrugged. "Oh. Would you look at that. Eh. Well, we got the money, didn't we?"

"Well… I suppose you did…." Johnny gazed down nervously to where Dororo had been pushed, to where he had been _standing just seconds prior. _

* * *

**Johnny**: _*rubbing his temples* I'm not gonna get sued for this, am I?_

* * *

Back with the Navigation Team…

They were lost.

Garuru wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I can't read these coordinates at all!"

"Maybe Pekopon maps are different? Let me see." Giroro snatched it from him. He turned it this way and that, shaking his head hopelessly. "Fuyuki. See if you can read this."

"Okay," Fuyuki took it from and examined it himself. "Oh. Wow. This map is… vague."

"We should've brought Kururu anyway," Giroro sighed. "He would've still been able to tell where to go, probably."

"Wait." Fuyuki held the map out. "This isn't a map."

"…It _isn't?"_

* * *

**Giroro**: _I'm really beginning to hate this stupid game! …No, wait. Scratch that. I've really hated this game since the BEGINNING. _

* * *

"They aren't coordinates, either," Fuyuki said, smiling down at Garuru. "Actually, it's a phone number. See how all the streets make up numbers?"

"I don't-"

That's when they started to notice that he was right; all the lines they thought were representing streets and roads were actually aligned to make number-like symbols. They stared in awe.

"Wow." Garuru muttered, squinting at the map.

"But how do you know it's a phone number?"

"Simple. Ten numbers. Right?"

Giroro and Garuru gave each other a cautious look.

* * *

**Garuru**: _This is the part where I say that only the Mole would know something like that, correct? _

* * *

**Giroro**: _Hm… It wouldn't surprise me less, but still… _

* * *

"Okay! Let's record the numbers. Let's start from the left hand side to the right to see if we could get anything."

"843-665-3478," Garuru said after a rough examination. "Right?"

"Let's go check it out."

* * *

Kitty: $5000.

* * *

"Ignoring the fact that Dororo is in excruciating pain right now and is currently being taken to the closest medical center," Johnny said, pausing only to chug half a bottle of water. And some aspirin. He gasped for air when he finished and pushed it aside. "Anyway! I'm listing new rules. NO pushing or kicking. _Comprende_?"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, you make _one _little mistake…"

"I can't do it," Taruru said, shivering. "I-I just can't…"

"Quit being a wuss!" Tamama scolded. "I can do this hands down!"

"R-really, Master?"

"Of course!"

"Okay then, Tamama!" Keroro tossed a hang-glider toward the confident second class private. "You go next."

"Wh-what?! But what if I die?!"

"Then I'll commemorate my victory speech to your death in your honor."

Tamama wobbled over to the edge and gazed down.

"Go, Master Tamama!" Taruru cheered.

Tamama gave him a weak smile and shakily fastened the hang-glider. After making sure seven times that it was on correctly, he bid the teams a teary farewell. And then he jumped.

"That's $10,000 for the kitty!"

"Hmph," Zoruru scoffed as he walked toward the pile of hang-gliders. "If Dororo jumped, then I'll jump too. And _not _manage to get sent to the hospital."

"Um, Zoruru-"

"I can do this. Don't try to talk me out of it!"

"But-"

"Here I go!" He pounced off and, to his horror, fell gracelessly down as the earth mercilessly pulled him down with gravity.

"….You're too heavy," Tororo finished, cringing along with everyone else when the ninja cyborg's scream ended short of hitting the ground with another agonizingly painful THUD.

* * *

**Johnny**: _I'm going to need therapy after this…_

* * *

Will there be any other unnecessary concussions? Will everyone else jump after seeing that terrifying display? Will Garuru, Giroro, and Fuyuki find Natsumi, and also find Pururu with time to spare? Will Johnny Cadet get sued? Did you see the clues that were laid out in the activities? Do you know who the mole is? Tune in next time on… _The Mole._

_Do you have any suggestions for games any of the groups to play? Feel free to drop one in a review! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
